


𝐀𝐬 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐀𝐫𝐞 | 𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

by hotchology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Knifeplay, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchology/pseuds/hotchology
Summary: 𝐨𝐧𝐞-𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 :)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, David Rossi/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 62





	𝐀𝐬 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐀𝐫𝐞 | 𝐀𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

**THE VEST**

The music around you was thumping loudly as you went ahead and took a seat on a metal bar stool. You had to go undercover as a couple with Hotch because there was a serial killer who was targeting couples that you and Hotch matched the exact type of. He killed them by stabbing them repeatedly and leaving them in the alleyway of the bar or club. The one where you were at right now was where the past 2 murders were previously.

You sat at the bar nursing your vodka cranberry, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. You were actually waiting for Hotch but to anyone else, you were just a girl sitting at the bar with no company. Hotch caught your eye across the bar. He had a full black suit on and his hair gelled like always, He grew a light stubble over the past few days but you weren't complaining.

You've been attracted to Hotch since you joined the BAU. You two always flirted around but it never got to the point where you acted on your feelings, you both were just good friends.

He takes a seat right next to you, his knees touching yours.

"Are you alright?" He asks you softly, not sure if you're comfortable with being undercover.

"I'm fine, don't worry." You reassure him with a smile. It wasn't like this was your first time being undercover. You've been undercover a lot of times but it was mostly with Emily or Derek. You were nervous at the start when you went undercover but over time you learned how to control your nerves.

"You look really beautiful tonight by the way." He says quietly leaning in closer to you. You didn't know if he was just saying this cause there might be a serial killer just a few feet away from both of you and he had to put on a good act, or that he actually meant it.

You decided to play along. " You don't look so bad yourself." You say as a cheeky smile masked your face. He lets out a small laugh at your words. Shaking his head softly.

You cross your legs which made your already short dress ride up your thighs. His eyes glance down to your thighs as an unreadable expression came over his face. Just the way he was looking at you was making your heartbeat start to quicken.

"I think we need to bring more attention to ourselves?" You say leaning in, you felt his strong cologne intoxicate you more than the alcohol by your side.

"What do you have in mind?" His deep voice asks.

"The profile said that he targets couples that get rough with each other so I guess you're going to have to get rough with me?" Hotch's eyes darkened by your words. Just the idea of Hotch getting rough with you sent heat straight to your core.

He grabs your hand as the both of you shuffle through the crowd heading to a hallway that was dimly lit by a red light. He presses you up against the wall, his intense stare was on you. The whole getting "rough" part was making him hesitant probably because he didn't want to actually hurt you.

"Hotch it's ok," you say to him softly. Your words ended his internal battle.

His hand came you to your neck instantly, his fingers digging into your skin harshly. You could see the anger masking his face as he pressed you up against the wall roughly.

"I didn't say you could speak." You felt his hot breath as he spoke. You had to play along but you were barely able to do or say anything with his hands wrapped around your throat.

"Aaron-" You were cut off by his voice that was filled with anger again.

"I told you to shut up." His words were shooting straight to your core. Both of you kept your gaze on each other but his eyes flicked from your eyes to your lips. A part of you thought that you were seeing shit from the lack of oxygen but he did it _again_.

This time you ended up doing the same thing he took that as a signal and crashed his lips onto yours immediately. You practically felt your heart booming in your ears from how fast it was beating. Your hand goes to his hair, feeling his thick dark hair shift between your fingers. His hands snake around your waist resting right above your ass. He deepens the kiss swiftly slipping his tongue into your mouth.

Both of you stumble into the bathroom locking the door behind you. Hotch lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He places you on the counter right next to the sink. His hands go to your hair tugging on it as his lips leave a trail of hickeys down your neck. A string of soft moans leaves your lips as he nips at the sensitive skin.

He pulls away pulling down the straps of your dress letting the material scrunch up around your waist. His lips drift to your nipple where he takes it in his mouth wraps around it. He tugs onto the sensitive skin with his teeth making your hand go to the back of his head. You let out a loud moan as his tongue continues to flick over it.

His mouth goes back up to yours devouring your soft whimpers with his mouth. You start to unbutton his shirt and to your surprise you see him wearing his FBI vest with his black undershirt. The thought of him taking you right here with his vest on made you drench your panties.

"Fuck" you say softly under your breath. You see a cocky smile appear on his face as he pulls you back in for another kiss. His fingers go up to your inner thighs, his fingers go to the waistband of your panties, taking them off with ease. His fingers trailing up your bare slit.

"You're so wet for me baby," he murmurs.

"I-I Know" you stutter out, your breath hitching.

His finger goes to your clit rubbing on it softly making your hips jolt.

"Do you want my fingers." his low voice asks. You nod at his words.

He pushes two of his fingers in, you instantly start to clench around them. He curls them and starts to pump in and out of you quickly hitting your g-spot with every thrust, you start to feel your legs shake and your vision starting to blur as you came around his fingers. Your head falls back in ecstasy.

Your hands go to his belt fumbling with it and pulling out his hard dick. You wrap your hands around it giving it a few pumps before guiding it to your wet entrance. You wrap your legs around his waist tightly as he pushes his hard cock inside, stretching you out.

His hands go back to your neck his nails digging into the sensitive skin. His lips crash back onto yours taking in all of your moans as he pounds into you. Your hands grip his shoulders feeling the fabric of the vest rub against your soft hands.

Pulling away he pants out " Are you gonna come all over my cock?" You nod barely being able to form a sentence. His fingers go back to your clit as he rubbing onto it with the perfect amount of pressure as he thrusts deep inside of you. The hand on your neck applies more pressure as you clench around his dick.

Your moans ring out the bathroom as your second orgasm hits you like a wave. He fucked you throughout your orgasm. His thrusts started to get sloppy as he spills his load inside of you. Both of you just stood there holding onto each other, catching your breath.

As you pull away Hotch gets a call. He goes back to his Unit Cheif voice, he ends the call, and sighs out." The officers at the other club caught the unsub they're taking him to the station right now." he says.

"Looks like we came here for nothing then," you say to him as you put your dress back on.

"Well, if we didn't come here I wouldn't have been able to fuck you so well," he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

You roll your eyes at his words."We have a lot to talk about in the car Hotchner." You say wrapping your arm around his.

"Do we now?" He says smiling at you.

"Yup," you say letting out a small laugh as both of you exit the bathroom.


End file.
